This invention relates to a golf club head, and more particularly a golf club head made of such metal as steel and having the same size and configuration as that made of wood.
A hollow metal head has been known. However, such metal head has been shaped to be smaller than that made of wood for the purpose of making it have comparative weight. Such light weight head, however, does not have the same size and configuration as that made of wood. A hollow, thin-wall metal head filled with plastic has been proposed.
In such thin wall metal head, even though it is filled with plastic the face portion of the head is deformed due to repeated shocks caused by impact against golf balls, with the result that the distance and direction of flight of the golf balls would be greatly influenced.